


FZZT: Roomba Redux

by sunalso



Series: Weekend Warriors Verse [2]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Breakfast, But Mostly Smut, Dirty Talk, Episode: s01e06 FZZT, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Light Angst, Roombas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2020-03-08 06:28:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18889030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunalso/pseuds/sunalso
Summary: S1 AU, Weekend Warriors-verse. Roomie and Bobbi make sure Jemma doesn't jump off the plane, and Fitz makes sure she knows how much she's loved.Beta'd by Gort.





	FZZT: Roomba Redux

Jemma’s fingers trembled, and she had to set the petri dish down to compose herself. Fighting for her life was not how the day should have ended, not when she’d woken up to Fitz’s kisses on her lips and his hands on her body.

They’d been stuck with granola bars for breakfast because they’d been too late for anything hot. Then everything had gone sideways with floating bodies and alien viruses, and now Jemma was going to die without being able to kiss her fiancé goodbye.

She swiped at her cheeks, stuffed those thoughts away, and got back to work.

The doors swooshed open, and Fitz walked in, a crate in his hands.

“You can’t be in here!” Her stomach did a flip as fear filled her.

Fitz rolled his eyes. “I love you. And this is going to help.”

“I love you too, but…but…”

“My mother has invited 75 people to our wedding. This is not going to get you out of going.”

Jemma had to wipe her cheeks again. Of course, they’d figure this out, together.

****

Roomie was patrolling his normal path on the Bus and sucking up any bits of dust he found.

Outside the lab, he had to adjust his course because the doors didn’t open. That sent warning bells through his system. He focused his camera on the lab’s occupants, and he whistled happily to see his mum and dad.

Only something was wrong. In alarm, Roomie switched to recording mode as Mum hit Da on the back of the head with a fire extinguisher. Emergency programming was activated, and Roomie zipped over to the closest shaft that led to the common area of the Bus. Engaging his electromagnets, he zipped up the side.

Bobbi was sitting on the couch, watching something on her mobile. Roomie rammed her foot and immediately broadcasted his recording to Bobbi.

She’d fix it.

Bobbi leapt to her feet and ran.

Roomie beeped approvingly after her.

****

Fitz screamed.

Jemma was…was...she was going to…

He yanked at the lab door.

There was a flurry of blonde and black. Bobbi grabbed Jemma’s jumper, keeping her from being swept out of the back of the plane.

Fitz couldn’t hear past the rush of blood in his ears as he got the doors to the lab open finally and sprinted to Jemma’s side. She was weakly struggling against Bobbi.

“I have to—” Jemma said.

Fitz pressed the box against her arm, zapping her with the antiserum.

“Rat’s better,” he breathed. “It just took a moment.”

Jemma’s pale face blanched further.

Fitz hit the button to close the cargo door, while Bobbi helped Jemma to her feet. Skye, Coulson, and Hunter appeared, concern on their faces.

“It’s fine,” he yelled, even though it was absolutely not fine.

He’d watched his heart try to throw herself off a plane.

****

Jemma didn’t know if she’d messed up, or if she’d been doing the right thing. At that had mattered in the end was protecting her fiancé and the other members of the team.

The antiserum had worked wonders, and she felt much better now. She’d even taken a shower, and then put lotion on. And blow dried her hair. Then she’d gone to get a glass of water before making sure the lab was secure.

She couldn’t put off returning to their bunk and facing Fitz.

Opening the door, Jemma peeked in. Fitz was sitting hunched on the edge of their bed, worrying the pillow in his lap with his hands. It was tempting to run away again, but communication was key in any relationship. They’d learned that lesson more than once.

She slipped into the bunk and locked the door behind her. Fitz looked up as she crossed the room and sat beside him.

“Sorry,” she said.

“I know.” His hands roughly kneaded the poor pillow he was holding.

“I thought…I wanted to save everyone. Especially you. So you could—”

“I would have jumped after you,” he interrupted, and she gasped. “I mean, with a parachute.”

“Oh, Fitz.”

“I thought I was watching you die.” He turned to face her, his eye red-rimmed. “Do you have any idea how that felt?”

“None,” she whispered. “Thank you for saving me.”

He groaned and flopped backward, putting the pillow over his face. “Jemma!”

His shirt had ridden up, and she could see the dark trail of hair that led from his belly down below the waistband of his jeans. “Oh,” she said softly as the swirl of fear, relief, anger, and guilt inside her coalesced into blazing lust. “How mad at me are you?”

“I just want to marry you,” Fitz said from under the pillow. “And I can’t bloody do that if you go jumping off planes.”

“I suppose not.” A rich, molten heat was gathering low in her belly. Bending over, she kissed him on his exposed skin, making him yip and smack her shoulder with the pillow before dropping it on his face again.

“What are you doing?” He sounded a little hoarse.

“I thought I was going to die today without ever being able to touch you again. Now I really, really need to touch you.”

Judging from the rapidly forming bulge in his trousers, Fitz felt the same way.

He groaned. “Fuck. I don’t just need to touch you. I need to fuck your mouth and your cunt, and maybe your arse until you’ve come so many times you can’t think about anything else.”

“Yes,” she breathed, attacking the front of his trousers with unsteady hands. “Keep talking.”

“I want you wet, so I can fill you with one stroke, make you scream from how deep I shove my hard cock inside your cunt.” The body part in question pulsed hard, and she swayed and moaned.

After his trousers were unzipped, Fitz obligingly lifted his hips so she could push his jeans and shorts down around his knees. His prick arched up onto his belly, precum already beading at the tip.

Her breath caught. She might never have seen him like this again. Never felt or tasted him again. “Fitz,” she said, voice wobbly.

He was still hiding under the pillow. “Suck it, Jems. Put your mouth around my cock and fucking swallow it until you think you’re going to choke.” The pillow lifted. “Er, not really.”

She glanced at him, bent over, lapped up the bead on the tip, and put her lips around the head. Fitz dropped the pillow and groaned. She took in as much as she could, then started bobbing her head, slowly working in more.

Fitz moaned, and his knee bounced. “Fuck, yes, Jemma. Like that. So good. Do you like my cock in your mouth? Does it make you wet? You make me bloody hard. If I didn’t want to fuck you so bad, I’d come right down your throat. You’ve got such much of me choking you that you wouldn’t even taste it.”

She made what she hoped was an affirmative noise around him, and Fitz’s hips jerked, forcing her to swallow around him. Something like a growl rumbled through his chest, but her eyes started to water, and she had to come up for air.

“Take your clothes off,” Fitz said, peeking out from under the pillow as she hastily stood and stripped down. The pillow settled into place again. “Are you wet?”

She shoved her fingers between her legs and bit back a moan. “Very.” Her legs shook. “Want you.” His cock jerked.

Fitz hadn’t moved, his legs were still over the side of the bed with his feet on the floor, his trousers and pants around his knees, his shirt pushed up, and the damn pillow over his face. “Jemma,” he said, from under the pillow. “Straddle my lap.” She did, scratching at his belly with one hand, making him wiggle.

“Fuck,” he whispered. “Do you want my cock in you? Stretching you wide? Use your hand, sink done on it, fuck yourself on me. I want to feel your cunt warm and slick taking me in.”

Jemma positioned the head of his prick at her entrance and worked herself slowly down his entire length. Fitz’s hands found her legs and trailed up her thighs to grab her hips.

Trembling, she reached for the buttons on his shirt, undoing them one by one until she could push the two side apart. She pressed her palm to his chest, over his heart. The beat was strong and steady, and the thought that hers could have stopped, which would have broken his…with a soft cry, her hips rolled.

She quickly found a rhythm, not too fast as she couldn’t bear for this to be over quickly.

Jemma never wanted it to be over.

One of Fitz’s hands slid towards the inside of her thigh until he could press his thumb to her clit. She mewled in encouragement as pleasure zipped through her. His other hand lifted, paused, sort of moved towards her, and paused again. She grabbed his wrist, directing him to her breast.

His entire body seemed to smile, and he made a delighted noise as he cupped her tit and played with the nipple, tugging it into a tight point.

Jemma tilted her head back and closed her eyes, wanting to get lost in the feeling of being right where she belonged. Fitz’s thumb continued to graze her clit, making her belly tighten as she rose towards her peak.

“I need to hear you,” she said, then moaned as her channel tightened around Fitz’s cock.

“Jemma…” he started, then trailed off.  In frustration, she pulled the pillow off his face. His eyes met hers, and she was startled by how close to tears he looked. “I love you,” he blurted. “I love you. Please don’t leave me.”

“I love you too, Fitz, I never, ever want to be anywhere else than with you.”

They both knew there weren’t any guarantees, but Fitz nodded anyway. “Then fuck me, ride me, come with my name on your lips.”

She moved up and down his length faster, and Fitz thrust up into her. “Fitz,” she moaned.

“That’s right, that’s who’s making you feel good, whose hard cock is shoved deep inside your soaked cunt. C’mon, bloody come for me, Jemma, come all over my cock.”

A muscle in her calf twitched, she stopped breathing, and…

“Oh…Fitz!” It wasn’t exactly a scream, but it was loud enough she was glad for the bunk’s soundproofing. The waves of pleasure kept coming. She felt alive.

Fitz tugged at her arms, until she lay down on him, his cock slipping out of her so that he could kiss her through the last pulses of her climax. Panting, she had to break the kiss to catch her breath.

He stroked her hair. “I’m going to get behind you now and fuck you into the mattress.” Jemma almost laughed because he sounded so sweet in contrast to what he was actually saying. “Ah, you think that’s funny, do you?”

She squeaked as Fitz pushed her to the side and wiggled out from under her. He stood, discarded the rest of his clothes, and climbed back on the bed.

Jemma rolled onto her tummy and lifted her rear.

“There’s a girl. You want my cock back in you?”

“Just fuck me, Fitz.”

With a low chuckle, he pushed her thighs apart with his knee and gripped her hip with one hand. The head of his prick slid through her folds and teased her clit for a few moments. She wiggled, and Fitz obliged by slamming back into her channel.

Hands now on both her hips, he jackhammered into her, breathing harshly. Jemma could do little but brace her arms against the bed and tighten her inner muscles around him. He obviously needed this, badly.

“Jemma,” he chocked out. “Fuck.” His stroked deep and hard, coming with a harsh groan on the third one. His cock pulsed sharply, and his fingertips dug in as his pleasure wove through him. It was a minute before he let her go, but the second Fitz did, she stretched out, rolled on her side, and dropped the pillow over her face.

There was a rustle, the bed dipped, and then Fitz was on his side, cuddling her, and his head was under the pillow as well. His hand stroked her back.

“Debrief?” he asked softly.

It’d been a long time since they’d done that. “Well,” Jemma said, “I did like all the dirty talk. I swear I could come from just that. And that we did multiple things, and that I’m here with you and…oh.” Her chest heaved as she tried not to sob.

“I like that you’re here with me best too. That was very intense, but I can’t agree with your methodology of eliciting that degree of…of…”

“Fucking?”

“Precisely.”

Jemma laughed. “I concur, but let’s not see if that experiment is repeatable.”

“Makes the results unscientifically provable.”

“Let’s wait to see how our peers review the article first, shall we?”

Fitz chuckled. “I love you.”

“I love you too.”

“No jumping out of planes.”

Jemma softly kissed his mouth. “I promise not for that reason ever again.”

****

The next morning, Fitz sat down with a plate full of toast, eggs, and bacon. It smelled delicious, and he was ravenous. Jemma sat beside him with yogurt and a fruit bowl, but promptly scooped some of his scramble off his plate. He’d been expecting it and had gotten extra for her.

“You two doing okay?” Bobbi asked, sitting across from them at the small table. She had toast and eggs, but fruit instead of bacon. Her loss.

“Yes,” Jemma said, spearing at strawberry. “I’m sorry I was so much trouble, but we do have a question.”

Bobbi looked puzzled. “We?”

“Yes,” Fitz replied. “How did you know--“

Jemma continued, “—that I was about to—”

“—save everyone,” he finished, not wanting to hear what she might call it.

“Roomie tattled on you,” Bobbi said with a laugh. “I guess he didn’t like Jemma hitting Fitz and made sure I knew what was happening. I’m glad I got to you in time, Jemma.”

Jemma’s fork clattered to her plate, and he glanced at her ashen face. “Your head,” she whispered. “I…is it okay? I’m so sorry.”

Bobbi’s brow raised.

“It didn’t hurt much last night,” Fitz said, “and it’s just a little sore now.” It was a barely there dull ache. He hadn’t thought much about it either.

“But you were busy last night!” Jemma stood, and Bobbi’s brow got even higher. “And thank you, Bobbi,” Jemma added. “I owe you.” She bent over and brushed Fitz’s hair aside on the back of his head, and he rolled his eyes.

“I’m fine,” he said.

“I’ll be the judge of that.”

“But—”

“No buts.”

Fitz went back to eating his breakfast, letting Jemma determine if he was, in fact, fine.

Bobbi laughed. “You’re going to make a wonderful husband, Fitz.”

Before he could answer, Jemma scoffed loudly. “I know that.”


End file.
